


Doodle Log July 2013

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Doodles, M/M, Sketches, Tegaki-blog, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected doodles I've done in 2013 July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodle Log July 2013

06th July 2013

 

 

 

11th July 2013

 

 

14th July 2013 

This is for [](http://hagsrus.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hagsrus**](http://hagsrus.livejournal.com/) 's [Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo 196.](http://hagsrus.livejournal.com/141005.html) Unfinished.

 

 

 

19th July 2013

After I read the news about same sex marriage become a law in UK, my Muse had me done this.  
Soooo simple-minded person I am. Totally helpless. lol

 

28th July 2013

I've started using  'Tegaki-blog', which is an online drawing service and it's easy to do this kind of quick doodles. 

My account is [here.](http://tegaki.pipa.jp/118865/) 

 

 

 

31st July 2013

 


End file.
